1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a coupling assembly for two rotating shafts.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the use of rotating machinery it is usually necessary to employ a coupling assembly to connect the driver and the driven shafts of the machinery. Coupling assemblies are usually designed to operate with an axial load (thrust) and torque (transmitted power). If it is necessary to limit the torque on the driven shaft to prevent damage thereto, a shear coupling is usually employed, this coupling being designed to shear when a maximum level of torque has been exceeded. But, in existing devices employing shear couplings, after shearing has occurred, the axial movement of the driven shaft is limited in only one direction and the driven shaft can move freely in the other direction, thus potentially causing damage to the shaft and other parts of the machinery.
By the present invention, after shearing occurs, the axial movement of the driven shaft is limited in both directions, thereby preventing damage to the driven shaft and the other parts of the machinery.
Accordingly, an object of this invention is to provide a shear coupling assembly for two rotating shafts which coupling assembly rotates as a unit during normal operation and further limits relative axial movement of the two shafts should the coupling shear upon excessive torque.
A further object of this invention is to provide a coupling assembly including provision for preventing damage to the parts of the coupling assembly after shearing takes place.
A further object of this invention is to provide a coupling assembly including provision for retaining lubricant fluid in the coupling assembly and provision for generating hydrodynamic pressure in the coupling assembly after shearing has taken place.